


Relative Cheating

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami and Ryo debate the morality of use of superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"That's cheating, Ryo-kun."

"I'm not doing it on purpose. I have good instincts. I just instinctively know what sections are going to be on the test, so my studying is a bit more efficient than most people's."

"You're using your power to cheat at school. I'm ashamed of you."

"Oh come on, Ami-san. You can't tell me you've never used your powers for reasons other than saving the world."

"I do not," though she blushed.

"You're just jealous that I got one point better than you."

"Next test, no powers or abilities of any sorts. We'll see who comes out ahead."


End file.
